battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Get Digging
Get Digging is the second episode of Battle for Dream Island Again. It was released on August 1, 2012. After the first elimination of W.O.A.H Bunch, one person got the most votes ever yet in BFDI(A). The next challenge for the teams is to make a yoylestew. Teardrop is forced into W.O.A.H. Bunch to increase their members. While both teams managed to finish the challenge, one team is awarded for their simplicity, putting the other team, Team No-Name, up for elimination. Plot Before the intro The episode begins with Coiny and Donut, presumably anticipating the elimination. Coiny suggests that their team should have a name for identification, which angers Donut, who tells Coiny to "JUST, FORGET IT!!" and walks away from him. Coiny then notices that Pin has droplets of green ooze all over her. After asking her what happened, Pin tells him that she was so nervous about the elimination, she started sweating. Coiny then points out that it isn't sweat, but Pin states that pins sweat ooze, not water, which Coiny found weird. When Coiny asks her to suggest a team name, she suggests the "Coiny-Pin-Donut Bunch", which Coiny disagrees with. When Pin asks Coiny what the team name should be, Coiny suggests something with "a little more pizzazz", and then suggests "Wheel-Ooze-A-Hole Bunch" because he can roll like a wheel, Pin sweats ooze, and Donut has a hole. Donut then appears again and tells Coiny his idea isn't funny. Coiny then says that if he doesn't like his team name, then Donut should just go eliminate himself. Cake at Stake TV then introduces Cake at Stake poorly, angering most of the contestants (particularly Gelatin and Fries). The members of the losing team then approach the Cake at Stake area, with a humongous crowd of clones of the opposing team mocking them. Coiny gets the most likes and wins some seeds as a prize, much to his dismay. The number of dislikes is then revealed, with Donut getting the most. Coiny and Pin are both tossed slices of cake, while Donut shouts "No!" as he falls into the Tiny Loser Chamber, which is then tossed into the Locker of Losers. The LOL's lock then clicks, sealing all of the contestants inside. Contest Pin points out that their team only consists of only 2 contestants, while the other team has more than them, with 19. She then asks the other team if any of them would like to join them, to which all the characters step back, angering Coiny. Coiny then suggests they should just force a contestant to switch. Pin suggests Teardrop as she is her only friend (meaning the only one who has not told Pin she hates her). They then proceed to take Teardrop, who cannot refuse to join their team because she cannot normally speak. The Contest Wheel is then spun, and the challenge is revealed: make yoylestew. Fries immediately tells Bomby to get digging as he suggests that the ingredients are probably underground. Golf Ball then questions how they're going to make yoylestew. Book then points out that Yoyleberries only come from Yoyleland, which Firey mentions, is ages away. Golf Ball then points out that it would take less time to fly than walk, to which Firey responds 'but nobody here can fly', forgetting about Puffball. Puffball then gets angered, increasing in size. Golf Ball nervously tells Firey to turn around, causing him to get frightened and inadvertently set Puffball ablaze. Golf Ball then orders Book, Gelatin, Spongy, Needle, and Ice Cube to all ride Puffball to Yoyleland to collect the berries. Pencil then reminds them that if they come across a wild Leafy, they should run away as fast as they can. Golf Ball then tells Nickel, Yellow Face, Firey, Dora and Rocky to build a giant bowl since Match's and Nickel's bowls are far too small. GB then orders Fries, Ruby, Match, and Pencil to retrieve the other ingredients for their stew. Golf Ball then says she's the team manager after being protested on by Fries, then he tells Tennis Ball he hasn't got a job either. Tennis Ball, after a moment to consider, states that he is the co-manager. Fries then orders Dora to get digging. On the other team, Coiny gets frustrated as they don't have a member of the team who can fly to Yoyleland, nor do they have yoyleberries. Pin then asks to look at Count's prize seeds, and finds that they are yoyleseeds. Pin tells Coiny that if he plants the seeds, the plant will grow in seconds, and Coiny puts the seeds into the ground (along with his hands) and the yoyleplant's rapid growth smacks Coiny off the ground. Meanwhile, in the middle of the sky, Gelatin is unstable on top of Puffball, as there isn't enough room. He then throws Spongy off, who has Ice Cube and Book on top of him. He then says, "That's better," to which Needle replies, "What?". Book, Spongy, and Ice Cube fall into the forest. Evil Leafy (who probably teleported out of the TLC) then emerges, scaring the three, and they run like Pencil said. Evil Leafy chases them by teleporting from place to place while the three run for their lives. The three run across the same bridge-like rock path Leafy did in episode one, but in the other direction. When Book is running across, it begins to crack. Ice Cube makes it crack more and as soon as Spongy steps on it, it breaks and he falls, and underneath in the gorge is a row of spikes. Book quickly saves Spongy and the three sigh with relief, thinking they are safe. But however, Evil Leafy then teleports to the other side of the gorge with them, sending them running again, with a very loud scream. Ice Cube and Book have enough energy to escape, but Spongy obviously gets tired by this due to his great weight and falls. Evil Leafy then proceeds to sink into his body, capturing him. Then, Yellow Face tries to advertise an ad for something to kill someone, but got interrupted by GB. Later, Book, and Ice Cube get back to where the others are without Spongy, and tell Golf Ball that Evil Leafy caught him. Back at the base sight, Pin manages to complete her team's yoylestew, much to their joy. Coiny offers a high five, but Teardrop intervenes, and Coiny says it wasn't for her. Pin says that everyone knows she isn't a real contestant. Meanwhile, Puffball, Needle, and Gelatin partake in a long sequence flying over the Goiky Canal, passing multiple objects from the series, eventually arriving at Yoyleland. They starts to pick berries. Match and Pencil ask Ruby to join their alliance, to which she accepts, but when Pencil starts talking about trying to bring Bubble back, Ruby gets agitated and tells them how useless she is, and that it's not worth it. Fries then orders Nickel to dig. While picking berries, Needle spots the real Leafy, now metal from eating yoyleberries, who mentions the word "needy" in a sentence. Needle slaps her as usual and says her catchphrase, but is interrupted when Leafy picks up a knife and aims at her, but finishes her sentence as Leafy throws hundreds of knives at Needle and Gelatin. While running away, Gelatin then mentions he has acid spitballs. The two then begin to spit them at Leafy, who dodges all of them. She continues throwing knives at them. Puffball picks the two of them up and they quickly head back. Fries then orders Rocky to dig. Puffball, Needle and Gelatin make it back with the berries, but Leafy's knives go straight into the team's bowl holding the stew, making it leak. Golf Ball said that the team was almost done with the stew. Then, Fries then orders Yellow Face to dig. Results TV then announces that the time is up. He judges both, and says that team W.O.A.H Bunch's stew was 'sweet and simple' and Team No-Name's was 'a bit sharp' and that they 'went overboard with quantity and ingredients'. So W.O.A.H Bunch wins the second challenge, while Team No-Name is put up for elimination. TV displayed the 18 contestant videos for Team No-name, explaining the rules and deadlines. Ending At the end of the episode, we see Fries surrounded by 5 holes (where Nickel, Rocky, Yellow Face, Dora and Bomby were digging). He tells them to stop digging. Voting results Possible prizes and challenges Prizes (for Coiny, who got most likes in this episode): *3 Footballs *Water Bottle *Immunity to Final 12 *Personal Recovery Center *Mud *Automatic Firey Slapper *$4,910,804 *Immunity to Final 15 *Subscription to Katyj98 (A user who makes BFDI trivias) *42 Yoylecakes *Immunity *Bubble *Rearrangement of teams *Hang Glider (from S1E25) *'Seeds' (Prize chosen) *Two Houses (from S1E22) *Personal Speaker Box Challenges: *Eat 100 Chocolate balls (from S1E4 2nd Half) *Tug of war again *Bring back the announcer *Make one thousand stone statues *'Make Yoylestew' (Challenge chosen) *Destroy the most bugs (Later chosen in next episode) *21-way Staring contest (from S1E18) *Bicycle Race Recommended characters #Lego Brick by Bkshawgogo #Nacho by prowerpower2011 #Chocolate Bar by THEDKA3 #Emerald by Whateves2349 #Cookie by TDIJessiFan #Toast by Joey B. #Hammer by cheetah465 #Bagel by AzlefStar (Looks almost exactly like Donut) #Pearl by AzelfStar #Domino by cheetah465 #Button by ThirstySkunk910 #Bubblegum by Whateves2349 #Dicey by Joey B. #Ice Cream by SuperMightMicheal #CD by TDJessiFan #Muffin by WaluigiFreak789 #Master Recovery Center Creator by acii #Piggy Bank by MaxtTheFox3 #Tape by OfficalMatrVincent #Deadly by AzelfStar #Pizza by cheetah645 #Laptop by Joey B. #Peppermint by sonarmy1268 #Orangey by The FanGuy123 #Crayon by TDIJessiFan Cast *Rocky and Ice Cube appear; however, they do not speak. Trivia *'Running Gag: 'Fries tells his team members to dig. *This is the second most viewed episode of season 2 to date, currently with over 16 million views. **It is also the third most viewed episode in all of BFDI, next to Take the Plunge: Part 1 and Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know. *Knowing that Puffball could change sizes, she could have enlarged for more room, which Gelatin complains about. *While Puffball, Needle, Gelatin, Ice Cube, Book and Spongy is in the air, Gelatin was able to push Spongy, Ice Cube and Book without moving. *Teardrop wins again (having won in the previous episode). *This is the third time Coiny had been at Cake at Stake on a team of three. **One time he got the most votes, one time he got the second most votes, and this time he got the least votes. *If you look closely, as Spongy falls off Puffball, he is found screaming in mid-air. *Bomby has no lines in this segment. However, he can be seen laughing at Donut, Coiny, and Pin during their elimination. *An Ice Cube Recovery Center Creator is seen in this episode, meaning that Flower didn't destroy all of the Recovery Centers. **There was zero minutes remaining, which could possibly mean there is an existing Ice Cube Recovery Center out there. *When Leafy is seen in Yoyleland, she is in metal form, presumably because she ate the yoyleberries there. *In Teardrop's flashback with Squashy Grapes falling, this flashback was a reference in Insectophobe's Nightmare at the end. *When Gelatin is spinning the Challenge Wheel, one of the challenges is "Bring Back the Announcer" (But there are no Recovery Centers. But Announcer is not dead, he just went to space.) *When several of the contestants are traveling across the ocean, you can see the broken boat used by the Squishy Cherries in Take the Plunge: Part 2, and Woody's body floating, even though Woody died on land. **Also in the ocean are a bunch of houses, which is a reference to when the contestants won houses as a prize during Battle for Dream Island. **The isolated unicycle plateau from Rescission is also seen. *When Teardrop is being forced into W.O.A.H. bunch, flashbacks of Bubble's funny face, the tug of war contest, the large crowd at Cake at Stake, Pen buying a taco from Leafy, Needle and Teardrop voting for Firey, BFDIA Episode 1 votes, Flower voting for Ice Cube, votes for the Squashy Grapes, the scoreboard in Episode 13, the TLC, Coiny spinning the prize wheel, Leafy and Bubble inside a volcano, the ICRCC, TB turning in a thrown-up red ball, the volcano magma surge, the Squashy Grapes falling down the gorge, Donut getting eliminated, Pencil using the Leafy Detector, and Eraser finding out the ropes are just bendy straws stuck together are shown. (More Flashbacks from Season 1 and S2E1) *A piece of wood resembling Woody is shown in the Goiky Canal when Gelatin and Needle are flying Puffball to Yoyleland. *This episode features the most amount of contestants up for elimination with a total of 18. **However, the episode with the most contestants up for voting was The Reveal with a total of 30. *The ingredients added into No-name's yoylestew were: boogers, rubbing alcohol, bugs, bleach, blood, cyanide, chunks, VX, fertilizer, hydrochloric acid (HCl), gunpowder, bubble solution, poison dart frogs, sulfuric acid (H2SO4), smallpox virus, marbles, lava, botulinum toxin, polonium 210, nails, parathion, vomit, yoyleberries, and some knives. *When Leafy was dodging the acid spitballs, the patterns were similar to those that Spongy avoided in Gardening Hero and that Leafy avoided in Lofty. **This is the second time when Leafy dodges the same pattern. **When Puffball, Gelatin, and Needle are running away from Leafy's knives the song is speed up and reversed. **While Puffball, Gelatin and Needle are flying to Yoyleland, you can see the tower that Leafy and Ice Cube fell down in Rescission. **This could be possible that the Rescission Unicycle Race is still there even though the contest is over but this could be because other contestants are using it. *When Pencil says to watch out for a wild Leafy, this is most likely a reference to Pokémon, where you encounter wild Pokémon and can run to avoid the battle. Goofs *The Ice Cube Recovery Center Creator disappears when Puffball, Needle, and Gelatin are returning to the base area. *There are a few mistakes in the laughing scene. **When the contestants are laughing at W.O.A.H. Bunch, Leafy can be seen multiple times within the crowd, although she is in Yoyleland. *** In that scene, Leafy is not metal, but in Yoyleland, she has turned into metal. **Teardrop, despite being 'unable to speak', is seen laughing. ***It's possible that she could make sounds that were not words however. **Rocky is absent in the laughing scene. *While Coiny lets Teardrop decide, he had no arms. *When Leafy is dodging the acid spitballs, she can be barely seen getting hit a few times. * When the stews are turned in, Team No-Name's stew is layered behind the TV. *When the flashback gets to the Squashy Grapes falling down the gorge from S1E10, a tiny slice of light blue sky is seen, despite it being nighttime when the Squashy Grapes fell down the gorge. * When Puffball says, "I think we have enough yoyleberries, let's go!" she flies up above the knives, then is instantly seen right in front of the knives and chasing away from them. * Before Team No-Name's stew is turned in, Firey's flaming idle is back to his old one. * In Teardrop's flashback, with Squashy Grapes falling, the night sky has missed the part that the upper level must've turned to day. * When Puffball, Gelatin and Needle are escaping from the knives, the yoyleberries they just picked weren't seen on their way back to Goiky. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:2012 episodes